With the gradual improvement of living standards, the market now pays more attention to side-by-side refrigerators with larger storage spaces. On the other hand, users have higher demands for the use experience of refrigerators. A door opening way of the existing side-by-side refrigerator is similar to that of the traditional refrigerator in that a door is opened by rotating around a preset rotating shaft. However, when the door is opened in this way, a larger space in front of the refrigerator will be occupied. In view of this, a refrigerator adopting a push-pull type door has been proposed in the industry. For example, Chinese Patent Application No. 97221633.2 discloses a push-pull type dual-door refrigerator which is capable of saving an indoor space and in which a pulley slides directly in a guide rail. The sliding process is not stable, and the impact force suffered by the pulley during turning is relatively large, thereby affecting the service life of the pulley.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a novel refrigerator and a novel guide assembly for use in a door of the refrigerator.